<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lumpy's New Year Mission by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461267">Lumpy's New Year Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumpy has one last task before the New Year starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lumpy's New Year Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was December 31st in Multimedia; a brand new year was less than 24 hours away from beginning. Everyone in the town was preparing or had prepared to celebrate the arrival of the New Year with a massive party, which would last from sunset until the hour after midnight.</p><p>One of the residents, a friendly blue moose named Lumpy, had a particularly good idea on how to celebrate the New Year. It was an idea that he was keeping from everyone he knew, since it was also meant to be a surprise. This year, he was going to give each of his friends a present: some of his money.</p><p>Lumpy had saved as much money as he could this year, trying not to spend too much on things he didn't need after he'd earned his dollars. He'd also tried whatever he could to make a few extra cents, mainly buying waters from the Penny Waters vending machines and recycling the bottles as soon as he'd finished drinking them. Both of these tasks had been two tall orders, but when he checked his balance at the bank, he was absolutely delighted. He'd saved a little over a whopping $1,000, just enough to give to his friends as a New Year's present.</p><p>Now, what he had to do was figure out how much he should give to his friends.</p><p>Lumpy sat at his desk, a blank paper in front of him as he held a pencil in his hand. He was thinking long and hard about how much money he should give to his friends.</p><p>"Hmm, let's see..." Lumpy muttered to himself. "I've got Meowth, Tootie, Mario, Luigi, SpongeBob..." He thought a bit more, putting the forefinger that belonged to his free hand to his chin. "Unikitty, Puppycorn... Wait, I don't think Unikitty or Puppycorn really need any more money. Don't they live in royalty? I mean, they do live in a castle, and Unikitty is considered a princess, so..."</p><p>He paused, then nodded and kept on thinking. At least he could always send Unikitty and Puppycorn a couple of New Year's cards instead. That being said, he'd now thought up of four friends to whom he would give his money, and he was sure he could think of some more.</p><p>"How about Yin, and Yang, and Kit and Kate? Yeah, they could use some of my money, too," said Lumpy. "Gumball could use some, too. And so could Audrey, Dot and Lotta - they may be girls, but I think they're three of the best friends I could ever have."</p><p>"And I can't forget Lucretia or FruFru, either; they're so cute and nice, and sometimes silly. Maybe Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle could use some money, too. I mean, what if their families aren't bringing in enough money for them? And what about Bessie? Maybe she could use enough dollars to buy herself some snacks or toys or something... Speaking of which, maybe it'd be a good idea to give Tiff and Tuff some money, too."</p><p>Just then, Lumpy got an idea, one that made him smile. It was based on what he thought when he had rejected the idea of giving Unikitty or Puppycorn some money for Christmas.</p><p>"I've GOT IT!" Lumpy said. "I'll send everyone I just mentioned a Happy New Year card, and all of my friends that I want to pay will receive 25 dollars in each one. Besides, New Year's cards are only 99 cents!"</p><p>Lumpy stood up, pulled out his wallet and headed out of his house. He then made his way to the general store, where they were selling quite a few New Year's cards. As Lumpy had recalled correctly, they did cost 99 cents each - but there was a small added price of six cents per card due to the tax.</p><p>Fortunately, Lumpy had twenty five dollars in his wallet, so he went ahead and bought 23 cards. After he'd left the store, the moose made a quick trip to the bank and withdrew some dollar bills - first 21 twenty-dollar bills, then 21 five-dollar bills - from his savings. It was a little over half his thousand dollars that he was initially planning on giving away, but it was alright; at least it was enough to leave him some extra funds so he could buy some things for the new year.</p><p>When he got home, Lumpy signed each and every one of the greeting cards with his pencil. When all of them had his name inside, plus a little "Thank you for being my friend" message, he placed one twenty-dollar bill and one five-dollar bill in 21 out of those twenty-three cards. The other two, which were going to Unikitty and Puppycorn, would be sent without any dollars at all. At least their recipients cared more about their friendships than funds.</p><p>Soon, all of the cards - those with the dollars inside and the two with no dollars inside - had been signed and placed in the envelopes in which they came. Lumpy took a little extra time to make sure the cards that went to Unikitty and Puppycorn were, again, the only cards without any money inside, and then signed each envelope.</p><p>At long last, Lumpy was finished. He gave a sigh with relief and wiped his forehead with his hand. His arm was a little tired from having to write so much, but it had been worth it. When he looked at the clock, however, he saw that it was almost 7 PM. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon, which meant it was almost time for the New Year's party to begin.</p><p>Luckily, Lumpy still had a few hours left before the New Year proper would begin. His plan was to wait until 11 PM, where everybody would be anxiously watching the countdown to midnight, before delivering his envelopes to his friends. That way, when they came home after the spectacular party, they would be pleasantly surprised to find the cards waiting for them.</p><p>Lumpy went to the kitchen and made his dinner; tonight, he was having some pork-flavored noodle soup. It wasn't quite as good as chicken noodle soup, but he liked it, and it was better than nothing. He considered it to be his "last dinner of the year," because it would be the last thing he would eat before the year began.</p><p>After Lumpy was done eating, he did the dishes, then went upstairs to put on some warm clothes. These clothes were a sweater and pants that were the same shade of blue as his fur, a red scarf, and some warm snow boots. It was about 8 PM when he was finished doing this, so he left his envelopes at his house as he headed off to the party.</p><p>The New Year's party took place at the town square, and everybody was attending and enjoying themselves. Not only were the moose's friends there, but so were King Dedede and Escargoon, and they weren't their usual mean selves tonight. That being said, Lumpy had never heard so much noise in his life, but their excitement was completely understandable. Besides, he was looking forward to getting the New Year started, too.</p><p>Lumpy chatted with some of his friends, such as Mario, SpongeBob, Tootie, the Harvey Girls, Lucretia, FruFru and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He listened to their New Year's resolutions, although he admitted he didn't have any of his own. His pals didn't mind, however; they were all sure he could find some goals to set in the upcoming year.</p><p>Finally, it was 11 PM, and the countdown began. Lumpy saw his chance to get his plan underway. He made an excuse to his friends that he'd forgotten something at home and had to rush back there to retrieve it, but promised them he would be back as soon as possible.</p><p>Lumpy then walked home - he was lucky it would only take him fifteen minutes to get him from here to home - until he was finally back at his house. He went inside and picked up his bag, which was filled with the envelopes that he had signed. He left the one that was addressed to Meowth at home, but took the other twenty two out of the house.</p><p>One by one, he quickly began delivering the cards. He stopped by Mario's house and placed the card that was addressed to him in the mailbox, then went to Luigi's house and placed the card that was addressed to him in his mailbox. He then repeated this for everyone's houses; SpongeBob's house, Tootie's house, Gumball's house. He delivered Yin and Yang's cards to their mailbox, Kit and Kate's cards to theirs, Unikitty and Puppycorn's cards to theirs, Tiff and Tuff's cards to theirs. Audrey, Dot and Lotta's cards were delivered as well, and so were Lucretia's, FruFru's, Bessie's, Apple Bloom's, Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's.</p><p>Finally, every one of the cards had been delivered. Lumpy stood where he was, sulking as he tried to catch his breath. He was quite exhausted, but he'd gotten everything done. Now all he had to do was return to the New Year's party, but how? It was only a few minutes' worth of walking away, but he was so exhausted... And he had only 15 minutes until midnight.</p><p>Just then, Lumpy got an idea. He knew how he could get back to the party on time. He gathered up all of his breath, then moved his head up toward the sky and started calling.</p><p>"Hey, Unikitty! UNIKITTY!!! COULD YOU COME HERE?!"</p><p>Unikitty heard his voice, then levitated off the ground and flew over to where it was coming from. When she spotted Lumpy, she made her way back to the ground.</p><p>"Hey, Lumpy! What're you doing here? It's almost midnight!"</p><p>Lumpy had begun to pant again from his exhaustion, but he had enough breath left to explain.</p><p>"I know... I know," he started. "I had to come home; I had some things that I wanted to deliver to you, Puppycorn and almost everyone else I know. I'm not gonna tell you what they are, but I wanted to surprise all of you for the New Year. Because you and the others are my friends, you're always there for me, and I wanted to thank you all for being there for me.</p><p>Unikitty smiled at his reasoning. "Oh, thank you, Lumpy!"</p><p>"Now, as for why I called you here," Lumpy then said, "could you please give me a lift back to the New Year's party?"</p><p>"Of course!" Unikitty then turned around. "Hop on, and hold tight!"</p><p>Lumpy climbed onto Unikitty's back and held onto her. She levitated back into the air and made her way back to the town square. The party was still going on, and there were still quite a few minutes left. Everyone was watching and waiting in anticipation.</p><p>Unikitty made her way back onto the ground, and Lumpy stepped off. He then gave her a hug.</p><p>"Thank you, Unikitty," said Lumpy. "And thank you for being my friend."</p><p>"You're welcome, Lumpy," said Unikitty.</p><p>Soon the countdown had at last reached zero, and everyone celebrated. 2021 was finally here, a brand new beginning.</p><p>An hour passed, and that was when the party was over. All of the residents of Multimedia made their way home and went straight to bed. Such a party had left all of them exhausted. Even as the morning sun began to rise into the sky, and even as the birds began to chirp, everybody was still sleeping.</p><p>When they woke up, however, they went to check their mail and were delighted to see the cards that Lumpy had delivered to their houses. Unikitty was the only one who knew about them, so everyone else saw it as something out-of-the-blue, but what mattered was that all of his friends were happy. And thankfully, King Dedede and Escargoon didn't care that they didn't get any cards, although they'd already gone back to their old attitudes from the minute they awoke.</p><p>At about 9 AM, Lumpy awoke and sat up in bed. He yawned quietly into his hand, then rubbed his eyes gently. Just then, he heard a vibration from his smartphone, so he picked it up to check on it. When he opened his messages, he saw dozens upon dozens of texts from his friends, all thanking him for the cards and wishing him a happy new year. He smiled in a mix of satisfaction and gratification, sent them some replies to thank them, and then put down his phone. It was then that he stepped out of his bed, went over to the window, pulled the curtains apart and looked out into the morning sky.</p><p>All of Lumpy's hard work had paid off - and he could tell he was in for a wonderful New Year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>